1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthodontic component in the form of an elastomeric module of substantially unitary or one piece construction and having sufficient, predetermined elastic characteristics to be stretched or expanded between spaced apart orthodontic appliances such as, but not limited to, th archwires or brackets attached to the teeth of a patient, and thereby exert a pre-directed force on the interconnected appliances for purpose of properly orienting or positioning malaligned teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontics is a specialty within the field of the dentistry which is distinctive for its innovative design and utilization of a wide variety of dental or, more specifically, orthodontic appliances. Such appliances are utilized by being arranged or mounted within in a patient""s mouth in a manner which facilitates the proper positioning of malaligned teeth. In attempting to accomplish such proper positioning, pre-directed forces are applied to the various teeth in order to gradually adjust their orientation and/or position, as desired, over a relatively extended period of time. Although numerous devices and techniques are used for generating the necessary forces and applying them to the teeth, perhaps the most common system currently in use comprises the utilization of an archwire or one or more segmented archwires. The archwire extends arcuately along predetermined teeth in the patient""s mouth. Such archwires or archwire segments are secured to the teeth by orthodontic brackets physically mounted on an exposed surface of the individual teeth by conventional means. Such orthodontic brackets normally include one or more slots for receiving and supporting the archwire which is then ligated into receiving portions or slots formed in the brackets.
In addition to the above the aforementioned brackets also include projections or wings which allow for the attachment or interconnection of elastic, force exerting modules. Such elastic modules are conventionally defined by one or more elongated orthodontic chains which are formed of an elastic material and comprise a plurality of integrally connected O-rings secured in spaced relation to one another along the length of the orthodontic chain or chain segment. Such conventional orthodontic chains are operatively applied or positioned by extending the chains between the various brackets attached to spaced apart teeth. More specifically, each of the chains or chain segments, due to the elastic nature of the material from which they are formed, are interconnected to the appliances and extend over a predetermined expanse. Once properly installed or applied, a pre-directed force is exerted on the interconnected brackets or other orthodontic appliances. The exerted force is transferred to the teeth for purposes of accomplishing the aforementioned re-positioning or re-alignment of the teeth as desired.
In addition to the utilization of the elastic chain segments, as set forth above, individual O-ring ties may also be secured to at least minimally spaced apart orthodontic appliances, so as to exert a pre-directed force thereon. Therefore, specialists in the field of orthodontics have a wide variety of different elastic chains, individual elastic ties and other elastic components, specifically designed to exert a pre-directed force on interconnected appliances at there disposable. However, despite the wide spread use of such elastic components, there still exists long recognized and significant disadvantages and problems with their use. Problems existing with conventional elastic components of the type described are even more pronounced when considering the innovative nature of the orthodontist in developing new orthodontic techniques and applications in which elastic components can be used.
Other potentially problematic conditions, in addition to those set forth above, include corrective applications, wherein orthodontic appliances and elastic material components are generally required to be kept in a patient""s mouth for a relatively long period of time so as to exert a continuous and adequate amount of force on the various interconnected appliances secured by such elastic components. As such, any orthodontic component remaining in the mouth of a patient should be specifically structured, dimensioned and configured to avoid, as much as possible, any discomfort to the wearer. Also structuring of such orthodontic components, including elastic ties or like structures, should not be capable of being easily removed, particularly by the patient. Premature removal, particularly of the elastic material ties or components, is a relatively frequent occurrence due in part to the fact that the existence of orthodontic devices, components and/or appliances, by their very nature, can be an uncomfortable and unpleasant experience. Accordingly, there should always be an effort to design and apply any orthodontic appliance, including but not limited to elastic components or ties, in a manner which minimizes any potential discomfort to the patient. Designing of the various components in the manner set forth above will tend to minimize attempted self adjustments by a patient and/or the undesirable practice of removing the various elastic material ties, without the knowledge or consent of the orthodontist.
Despite the existence of problems of the type set forth herein, there has been relatively few attempts to modify or structurally improve the elastic components currently known or available. Therefore, based on the above, there is a need in the field of dentistry and particularly in the specialty of orthodontics for an improved orthodontic component preferably defined by an elastic module which overcomes the problems and disadvantages associated with known elastic material components and which includes an uncomplicated structural designs. Such a preferred elastic component, while being particularly adaptable for use in the correction for certain orthodontic conditions, should demonstrate sufficient structural versatility to be applied in a wide variety of different applications, which require pre-directed forces to be accurately applied for the correction of such a condition. In addition, such an improved elastic module or like orthodontic component should be capable of demonstrating a sufficient versatility to allow its use in a wide variety of applications, thereby improving its appeal to orthodontic specialists, which are innovative by their very nature.
The present invention relates to an orthodontic component preferably in the form of an elongated, elastomeric material module integrally formed into a substantially unitary, one piece construction. The orthodontic component, and more specifically the elastic module, is designed to be disposed within a patients mouth in interconnected engagement between spaced apart conventional and/or customized orthodontic appliances, in order that a pre-directed force is exerted on and between the interconnected orthodontic appliances. The pre-directed forces are thereby also exerted on the teeth to which the appliances are secured.
A structural feature of the elastic module of the present invention is the inclusion of attachment assemblies thereon, which facilitate the establishment and maintenance of lasting or stable connections with the interconnected orthodontic appliances. For purposes of clarity the terms xe2x80x9cstablexe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9clastingxe2x80x9d are meant to include a connection, attachment or mounting, which is resistant to change or repositioning, at least to the extent that removal by the patient, as is possible and prevalent with conventional elastic tie members, is prohibited or significantly restricted. To the contrary the design and structure of the elastic module of the present invention provides for its lasting attachment or connection of in its intended, operative position for extended periods. Further, removal or repositioning of the elastic module is intended to be accomplished only by the orthodontist or other appropriately trained medical/dental personnel.
Additional structural features of the present invention comprise material from which the module is formed having sufficient elastic characteristics to exert the proper force, when stretched or expanded into its operative, interconnecting position, between the aforementioned orthodontic appliances. Due to the elasticity of the material from which the module is formed, it will normally assume a generally linear configuration, except when disposed into its operative, force exerting position or when it is otherwise manipulated or oriented into a distorted position.
The two opposite ends defining the extremities of the elongated elastic module each include one of the aforementioned attachment assemblies mounted thereon and/or attached thereto. Each attachment assembly includes a first or connecting portion, preferably formed from the elastomeric material from which the remainder of the module is formed. This connecting portion of each attachment assembly also includes an aperture extending there through and also through or adjacent to a corresponding one of the ends of the module. A second or contact portion of each attachment assembly is defined by a sleeve or tubular component having opposite open ends and a hollow interior. This contact portion is disposed in an inserted, fixed position within the aperture of each of the first, connecting portions of the attachment assembly and is dimensioned to overly and cover the inner surface of the connecting portion in contiguous relation to the circumference of the aperture. In relative terms, the first portion may be considered the connecting portion of each of the attachment assemblies and the second portion may be considered the contact portion, as set forth above. Accordingly, the contact portion is formed from a hard, substantially rigid material which is disposed and dimensioned to engage the orthodontic appliance on which the elastic module is mounted. The contact portion is therefore formed from a durable material, which is substantially harder and more rigid than the elastomeric material from which the module and connecting portions of the attachment assemblies are formed. As a result, the aforementioned stable or lasting connection of the elastic module between the interconnected orthodontic appliances, which may include brackets, archwires or like structures, is thereby accomplished. However, because a vast majority of the module is integrally formed from an elastomeric material, significantly greater comfort is provided to the patient along with elimination or significant reduction in the possibility of the module inadvertently damaging the soft tissue portions of the patient""s mouth.
Due to the fact that the elastic module of the orthodontic component of the present invention is specifically intended to be used within a patients mouth for extended periods, both the elastic material from which the module is formed and the hard and/or preferably metallic material from which the contact portion is formed is medically safe and non-reactive to the patient. Also, it is emphasized that the un-complicated, durable and consistently performing structure and design of the elastic module of the present invention greatly enhances its use and diversity of application as it is operatively positioned in interconnecting or otherwise in cooperative attachment to conventional or customized brackets archwires or other orthodontic appliances. This feature of enhanced versatility is particularly appealing to the specialized field of orthodontics in that practitioners within this field frequently demonstrate a considerable degree of innovative adaptation in solving the numerous problems associated with malaligned teeth or other conditions occurring in the practice of orthodontics. Therefore, while the elastic module of the present invention is particularly adaptable for the correction of overbite and underbite problems, it is particularly adaptable to a variety of other problematic situations which the orthodontist encounters on a daily basis.